The Yumi Ishiyama And Odd Della Robbia Story
by Master S Girl 112
Summary: Yumi and Odd have the craziest adventures together. Especially when Odd's the one driving Yumi's car...


**The Yumi Ishiyama And Odd Della Robbia Story**

**WARNING! This story contains hilariousness, weirdness, stupid ness, craziness, and all that good stuff. Feel free to review. and also, Odd and Yumi are visting America.**

"WATCH OUT FOR THE POLE STUPID!" Yumi screamed in the passenger seat as Odd made the large black Yukon Denali swerve around the light pole of the busy highway. "You're only fourteen Odd and your GONNA KILL US IN MY CAR!" Yumi yelled as Odd drove passed the required speed limit.

45 MPH a sign read as they spud passed it by a dangerous speed of 85 MPH. Odd, the driver was busy listening to music on his iPod, completely off beat with the song as he made a rolling stop with the Yukon. "Yumi I'm I a good driver?" he asked in a loud voice.

"NO!" Yumi yelled.

"I'm? you're so sweet Yumi!" Odd said as he giggled, ramming the brakes and turning onto a drivethru of a Burger King. "Seriously Odd?" Yumi yelled. Odd took off his headphones and gave the Japanese girl a wacky grin. "I got a belly that needs filling if you know what I mean." Odd said as he lifted his shirt and rubbed his bare stomach. Yumi looked out the window, disgusted terribly. "Lord Jesus help me…." Yumi said as she squinted.

"Hi welcome to Burger King, how may I take your order?" a woman said.

Odd looked at the board that was littered with pictures of food. "Uhh, I'll take a large Triple Whopper combo with a Coca Cola." Odd said. "Anything else sir?" the woman asked.

"Yumi you want something?" Odd asked the black clad Japanese girl who still faced her window. "A Chicken Sandwich combo with a Sprite." Yumi answered.

"Yes. A Chicken Sandwich combo with a Sprite." Odd said.

"Ok sir, that will be $13.50 at the window." the woman said.

Odd drove the car behind another car, which appeared to be a dark gray Chevy Tahoe. "Yumi do you have two bucks on ya?" Odd asked. Yumi glared.

"You came to Burger King to buy food but you're short two bucks?" Yumi said in a shocked and angry tone.

Odd just looked at her like he never seen her before. "Pleassssse? With a blackberry on top!" Odd whined.

"Blackberry?" Yumi repeated.

"I'm tired of the saying cherry. Besides, I hate cherries." Odd clarified.

"Fine. Here idiot." Yumi said, giving the short, purple clad boy two dollars.

"You're the best Yumi! I can just kiss ya!" Odd was about to when Yumi grabbed a nearby stuffed teddy bear and had Odd kissing the butt of the doll.

"That was warm." Odd said, completely oblivious that he had kissed a teddy bear's butt.

Yumi tried to keep in her giggles at that idiotic moment.

Finally they reached the window and Odd handed the woman his money. The woman in return handed Odd the money he receives.

"Thank you ma'am!" Odd said in a giggly voice as he steered the Yukon to the second window, handing the food to Yumi and she put in her lap. The sodas were in the coasters.

"Thank you sir!" Odd said in another stupid, giggly voice as he drove their Yukon out the parking lot, and onto the street.

"Can I have my fries Yumi, please?" Odd said with hyper-like manners. Yumi raised an eyebrow and handed Odd his fries. She reached for her own when suddenly, Odd rammed the brakes, making her fries splatter all into her order's bag.

"ODD!" Yumi scolded.

A hot fry landed on my weak part!" Odd whined as he took a crisp fry off from between his legs. Yumi tried not to puke because she was about to eat.

Odd ATE the fry and it disgusted Yumi even more.

"Please don't tell me that you just ate THAT!" Yumi hollered.

Odd nodded.

Back at Kadic, Ulrich was on his bed when a little gray dog suddenly jumped up on it and happily licked his face.

"DOWN!" Ulrich yelled. The little dog obeyed and got off the boy's bed, heading towards the bed opposite of his.

"Odd and that dog." Ulrich mumbled.

"I wonder where he and Yumi are now…" he looked up at the ceiling at those words.

On the side of the road, the Yukon was parked and Yumi had Odd hanging by a tree with rope with hooks on his purple pants, expositing his black boxers.

Yumi was picking the ground for a stick, one that would be large enough for her to whack the piñata.

"Yumi, how come I'm-"

"Shut up Odd."

"Ok."

Then, Yumi had found a perfect stick and immediately started to whack Odd with it.

"OW! AHH! OHHH!" Odd hollered as Yumi whacked him.

"This is for driving MY Yukon Denali!" Yumi said as she gave a hard blow to Odd's behind.

"This is for NEARLY killing us!" Yumi whacked Odd's back.

"And this is for MY amusement!" Yumi whacked Odd in the most weakest part of any guy's body.

Odd's eyes widened, tears streaming his face. He screamed loudly at the pain.

Yumi laughed uncontrollably before taking the boy off the hooks and placed him in the back seat, sprawled on his back and drove her car in a smooth fashion.

Odd was quiet all the way.

**THE END**

**A/N: So you guys liked it? It was just some random story I couldn't get out of my mind. So review and enjoy any future fanfics of mine.**


End file.
